


Act I: Beginnings 3

by KitiaraM



Series: Kaja Hawke [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiaraM/pseuds/KitiaraM





	Act I: Beginnings 3

"I'll break your heart. And that might kill me as surely as the Templars."

Silence. Had she left? Finally he looked up to see her still standing there, hipshot, arms crossed, with a small smile on her face. 

"You don't half think a lot of yourself, do you?" He gaped at her and she continued. "We hardly know each other yet, and you assume I'm going to fall madly in love with you?"

"I..." he began, and stopped, not sure exactly what to say.

"I wasn't proposing marriage, Anders. I was simply telling you that I found you attractive. If that bothered you, I apologize, and we can go back to trading witty comments." She quirked an eyebrow, waiting.

He stared at her, totally off-balance. Had he over-reacted? He was unsettled enough to tell the truth, if not all of it. "It didn't bother me."

"Well... good, then." She gave a short jerk of her head. "Now that that's cleared up, I'll see you later. We have to find that Feynriel boy, if you still want to help."

He nodded. Satisfied, she nodded back and turned away.

He watched her stride away, with that cocky walk of hers, and knew he hadn't told the whole truth. No, it hadn't bothered him. It scared him, because he **had** reacted so strongly to her simple flirting. It was true, they'd only talked a few times; so why, every time he _did_ see her, did he want nothing more than to kiss those full lips, nibble on that strong, lovely neck, bury his hands in her hair and... He groaned. He was doing it again! 

It wasn't her; it was him, and his lack of control, that he feared. He scrubbed his face with his hands. He'd just have to try harder.

It never occurred to him to simply tell her to leave him alone.


End file.
